


O (Fly On)

by hawhe1220



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhe1220/pseuds/hawhe1220
Summary: 只是個Farrier假裝酒醉，Collins趁Farrier酒醉偷親他的故事。





	O (Fly On)

**Author's Note:**

> 滿滿私設。  
> 建議搭配Coldplay的同名歌曲 O (Fly On) 一起食用。

Collins忘記這是第幾次自己的視線不自覺地追逐著Farrier了。

是從什麼時候開始的呢？大概是在自己和Farrier同寢室時？還是第一次一起喝酒時？或是第一次搭檔的時候？亦或是從第一眼見面時呢。他只知道當他意識到時，他的腦海裡早就已經塞滿了關於Farrier的所有事物了，他知道自己不該這樣的。但隨著時間的增長，情感沒有如他所想的漸漸消退，反而更加濃厚，且成長速度之快，快到有時候他都覺得自己快要控制不住自己。

 

眼前的Farrier正準備把手裡的啤酒一飲而盡。

 

今天是聖誕夜，大部分的弟兄們都回家過節了，就剩下他和Farrier，還有少數長官輪流駐守基地。稍早的時候，輪到他們休息，Farrier慫恿著他一起去酒館喝酒。

「今天可是聖誕夜。」Farrier難掩興奮地說。

 

Collins怎麼會不知道Farrier心理在打什麼主意。

 

Farrier總是喜歡有人陪他一起喝酒。他曾經問過Farrier，而Farrier只是表示他喜歡熱鬧的感覺。但隨著一起喝酒的次數變多了的時候，Farrier有次對他說出了真心話。

「你知道嗎，Collins。有你陪我喝酒我真的很開心。」Farrier輕聲地說，「我沒有可回去的地方，也沒有可喝酒的朋友。你知道的....」他用拇指輕輕撫了玻璃杯外圍流下的水珠。「所以，我真的很開心。」

 

Farrier的語氣平淡地彷彿不像是在說什麼大不了的事，但Collins心底卻湧上了一股酸楚。

 

「快點，這是命令。」Farrier打斷Collins的思緒，「再慢點的話酒館就要休息了，Collins。」Collins看著Farrier對他揮著手，示意他趕快跟上的背影，嘆了口氣後，小跑步跟上Farrier。

 

話又說回來，他們坐在吧台已經過了三個小時了。

Collins最害怕的就是Farrier像現在這樣不知節制的灌酒。Farrier總是會不小心喝過頭，明明就不是個酒量太差的人，但他們兩人一起喝酒最後的結局總是Collins最後必須扶著連路都走不穩的Farrier回基地。

「Farrier。」Collins輕輕地嘆了口氣，「你喝太多了。」

 

Collins擔心地看著Farrier。他一方面不喜歡Farrier這樣不懂得照顧自己，但心裡的某一處卻又在偷偷期待著酒醉後的肢體碰觸，即使那只是段短短的十分鐘路程，但對Collins來說卻是最快樂的一段時間。

 

「你知道嗎，你的飛行技術進步了許多。」Farrier說，「令人太驚訝了，你的進步竟然如此神速。」

Farrier只要醉了話就會開始變多。

「謝謝。」Collins說，「但我比較希望你是清醒的時候說的，也更有說服力。」他喝了口啤酒，放下手中的酒杯。

「為Collins的進步乾杯。」Farrier舉著酒杯指著Collins，示意Collins和他乾杯。

Collins無奈地搖了搖頭，一副拿Farrier沒辦法的樣子，也舉起了才剛放下沒多久的酒杯。

 

※

 

時間已快進入晚上十點，Farrier閉著眼趴在桌子上，顯然已經不勝酒力，Collins一副已經習慣了的樣子。

酒館今天的客人本來就只有他們兩個人，而Farrier倒下後，裡頭的空間安靜得不像話。Collins看著Farrier，彷彿要把眼前的畫面深刻記下般，不願放過任何一點小細節。

「Farrier先生每次都這樣呢。」酒館的老闆笑著說。

「是啊。還真是讓人受不了。」Collins輕笑了下。

雖然說出口的話不怎麼情願，但Collins的表情和語氣卻溫柔地不得了。

「我們也差不多該走了。很抱歉聖誕夜還要你陪我們到這麼晚。」Collins說。

「這怎麼會，為你們服務是我的榮幸，Collins先生。」老闆笑了笑。

Collins回以一個好看的微笑。

老闆隨後進入吧台後方，開始東西東西準備打烊。

 

Collins把眼神轉回Farrier身上，想著要怎麼把Farrier從桌上扶起。

Farrier雙手趴在桌上，緊閉著眼，露出一邊臉頰。Farrier有著好看的臉龐，海藍色的雙瞳，笑起來才會出現的眼尾微微的皺紋，常常把一些女性迷得團團轉；總是刮得乾淨的下巴，現在卻長了點鬍渣；頭頂有點翹起的短髮，反而顯得稚氣，且可愛。

Collins看著出神，Farrier這種毫無防備的樣子，他不知道已經看過幾次，只有他才能看到的景象，這是只有他才能看到的景象。他伸手輕撫了Farrier翹起的髮絲，已經翹起的髮絲沒有因為這樣而回到原本的樣子，只是又慢慢地翹回到原本的弧度。Collins微笑著，看Farrier一點反應也沒有，輕輕戳了Farrier的臉頰，但Farrier還是一動也不動，他便更加變本加厲地輕輕地捏了捏Farrier的鼻頭。

Collins笑了笑，決定停止手上的惡作劇。他直直地盯著Farrier看，突然從心底湧出一股暖流，他慢慢閉上了眼睛，輕輕地親上了Farrier的嘴角。

 

※

 

當Collins睜開雙眼時，看到的卻是Farrier的海藍色瞳孔。

Farrier起身，用帶著驚訝的眼光看著Collins。Collins臉上寫滿難堪，臉頰開始慢慢脹紅，神情裡滿是驚恐。

他害怕，他害怕Farrier感到噁心，他害怕自己被Farrier討厭，他害怕自己永遠都無法再見Farrier一眼。他太害怕了，以至於在Farrier開口想說些什麼的時候，他便逃跑了。

Collins跑出酒館，一個人佇立於空曠的大街上，聖誕夜的大街上連半個人影都看不到。他喘著氣，外頭的氣溫很低，口中呼出的氣息最後全都化成了白煙，他試圖讓自己冷靜下來。

 

他真想殺了剛剛的自己。

 

Farrier的表情Collins想忘都忘不掉，帶著驚訝與些許的驚恐。

「本來就應該是這樣的結果。」Collins呢喃著。但Collins卻還是覺得在他身體裡的某部分好像有什麼裂開了，彷彿要把他撕碎一般，讓他很難受。

冰涼的觸感滑過肌膚，他摸了摸自己的臉龐，又看了看自己的掌心，眼淚不停地往充滿水痕的掌心滴落。Collins的雙手在衣服上擦了擦，抬起兩邊的肩膀往臉上抹了抹，但卻怎麼樣都止不住潰堤的眼淚，他乾脆放棄，停止了這個無用的舉動，任由自己哭泣。

 

反正這大晚上的也不會有人知道他失戀了。

 

※

 

Farrier隨後從門口追了出來，看見Collins背對著他，一個人站在街上的中央。他走到Collins的身後，替他披上了被遺留在店內的大衣外套。

「我沒想到你還願意見到我。」Collins帶著自嘲的口吻說。

他轉過身來，對著Farrier扯出個笑容。

Farrier看出來Collins剛剛哭過，他皺起眉頭盯著Collins瞧。

「抱歉。」Collins忍著淚水，不敢看Farrier。「我，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉，Farrier。」

Collins垂下眼，聲音微微地顫抖。他寧願現在就死了算了，也不願讓Farrier知道他是這樣的人—一個對自己的長官抱有超越憧憬以外情感的人，這就好像他背叛了他們之間原有的關係，欺騙了Farrier一樣。

他覺得自己已經可以預見Farrier會對他有多失望，一個連自己情感都控制不好的人，根本沒資格成為英國皇家空軍的飛行員，更別說是Farrier的搭檔了。

Farrier依然皺著眉，他直直地盯著Collins看，他嘆了口氣，慢慢地抬起手，在快要觸碰到Collins時猶豫了一下，最後還是放上了Collins的肩膀。Collins明顯被嚇到了，肩膀顫抖了下，閉上了眼睛，等待著臉上即將到來的疼痛與即將從耳裡傳來的惡毒詞句。

但Collins等到的卻是嘴角的濕熱。

Farrier親吻了低下頭的Collins，那是個很輕、很輕的吻，輕到Collins都在懷疑自己是不是因為太過難堪以至於出現了不切實際的幻想或者感知能力突然出了什麼問題。

Collins抬起頭，臉上還帶著漂亮的水痕，在月光下閃閃發亮，原本緊繃的表情漸漸緩和，換上的是困惑的神情。Collins的視線對上Farrier好看的的海藍色瞳孔，Farrier微微撇過頭。他看著Farrier的表情，猜不出個什麼來，但Farrier紅透的耳根卻出賣了他。

「Farrier？」Collins輕喚他。

Farrier轉過頭來，視線對上Collins的。

「該說抱歉的是我。」比Collins略低的聲線緩緩地響起，「我很抱歉，Collins。」他繼續說，「我很抱歉我沒有早點告訴你我的感覺。」

 

「我很抱歉，Collins。但我愛你。」

 

Collins睜大了雙眼，天藍色的瞳孔裡寫滿了驚訝。

「我只是.....被嚇到了。我沒想到你對我也有相同的感情。」Farrier右手輕撫上了Collins的臉頰，「如果我早點說出口的話，你就不會一個人躲在大街上哭了。」

Collins覺得自己的眼淚又快要奪眶而出，往前一步抱住了Farrier，他從沒想過會有這麼一天，在這個只屬於他們兩人的時刻，不需要去想那些未來他們要參與的戰事和必須達成的使命，只有在現在這個時候他們是完全地屬於彼此的。

Farrier雙手放在他的背上，把頭埋在Collins的肩窩上。

 

Collins覺得自己太自私，Farrier的擁抱太過溫暖，他好想要時間永遠停止在這一刻。他把額頭輕輕地靠在Farrier的肩膀上，然後慢慢地閉上了眼睛。

 

你知道嗎，Farrier。我早就沉溺在你的眼眸裡了，當你也笑著回以我眼神的時候，如暖洋洋的海水包覆住般的溫柔。

 

「我也愛你，Farrier。」

 

我將會一直愛著你，一直一直。

 

Fin.

第一次聽到Coldplay的O (Fly On)時，就覺得這首歌很像空軍組之間給我的感覺。這首歌分成前半段的Fly On和後半的O，歌詞訴說著看著鳥群飛翔，到最後希望自己與之一起飛翔，像是鳥兒，渴望需要仰頭才能看見的、美好的事物，但這之間卻又帶著點微微的不確定感，而後半的O唱著Don't ever let go，則像是兩人雖然有點膽怯卻還是決定跨出那一步一樣。  
總之，如果我有表達出兩人所有溫柔的百萬分之一那就好了。  
也謝謝看到最後的你。


End file.
